Structures
Each structure you have gives you a certain amount of CPS. There are 25 structures (5 per Tier). The amount of CPS each structure gives you can be increased through Super Structures, Cupcakes, upgrades, milk, bakery boosts (from levelling up your bakeries), and the Sunday special boost, which gives you 2 times as many cookies. Tier 1 Structures Cookie Press: +1 CPS, Initial Price: 255 Cookie Press Upgrades Large Press V1: 1,500 Cookies Golden Cookie Press: 2,000 Rainbow Cookies Baker: +6 CPS, Initial Price: 1,700 Baker Upgrades Rolling Pins V1: 10,000 Cookies Golden Baker: 4,000 Rainbow Cookies Dispenser: +60 CPS, Initial Price: 25,500 Dispenser Upgrades Reliable Parts V1: 150,000 Cookies Golden Dispenser: 7,000 Rainbow Cookies Well: +200 CPS, Initial Price: 204,000 Well Upgrades Bigger Buckets V1: 1,200,000 Cookies Golden Well: 11,000 Rainbow Cookies Stand: +1,150 CPS, Initial Price: 2,040,000 Stand Upgrades Bulk Discount V1: 12,000,000 Cookies Golden Stand: 16,000 Rainbow Cookies Tier 2 Structures Tree: +5,000 CPS, Initial Price: 15,130,000 Tree Upgrades Watering Cans V1: 178,000,000 Cookies Golden Tree: 22,000 Rainbow Cookies Generator: +24,000 CPS, Initial Price: 153,425,000 Generator Upgrades More Fuel V1: 1,805,000,000 Cookies Golden Generator: 30,000 Rainbow Cookies Train: +105,000 CPS, Initial Price: 1,190,000,000 Train Upgrades Faster Trains V1: 14,000,000,000 Cookies Golden Train: 40,000 Rainbow Cookies Farm: +365,000 CPS, Initial Price: 7,735,000,000 Farm Upgrades Bigger Field V1: 91,000,000,000 Cookies Golden Farm: 50,000 Rainbow Cookies Robot: +1,200,000 CPS, Initial Price: 48,535,000,000 Robot Upgrades Extra Arms V1: 571,000,000,000 Cookies Golden Robot: 60,000 Rainbow Cookies Tier 3 Structures Waterfall: +3,200,000 CPS, Initial Price: 289,085,000,000 Waterfall Upgrades More Water V1: 5,101,500,000,000 Cookies Golden Waterfall: 70,000 Rainbow Cookies Temple: +15,000,000 CPS, Initial Price: 2,380,085,000,000 Temple Upgrades Loyal Cookies V1: 42,001,500,000,000 Cookies Golden Temple: 80,000 Rainbow Cookies Volcano: +85,000,000 CPS, Initial Price: 26,180,085,000,000 Volcano Upgrades More Lava V1: 462,001,500,000,000 Cookies Golden Volcano: 90,000 Rainbow Cookies Mine: +750,000,000 CPS, Initial Price: 476,680,085,000,000 Mine Upgrades Deeper Mine Shafts V1: 8.412 quadrillion Cookies Golden Mine: 100,000 Rainbow Cookies Storm: +6,000,000,000 CPS, Initial Price: 7.055 quadrillion Storm Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Storm: 110,000 Rainbow Cookies Tier 4 Structures Bank: +??? CPS, Initial Price: ??? Bank Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Bank: 120,000 Rainbow Cookies Cloner: +??? CPS, Initial Price: ??? Cloner Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Cloner: 130,000 Rainbow Cookies Lottery: +??? CPS, Initial Price: ??? Lottery Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Lottery: 140,000 Rainbow Cookies Vortex: +??? CPS, Initial Price: ??? Vortex Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Vortex: 150,000 Rainbow Cookies Dark Matter: +??? CPS, Initial Price: ??? Dark Matter Upgrades More Matter V1: ??? Cookies Golden Dark Matter: 160,000 Rainbow Cookies Tier 5 Structures Smuggler: +9 Quadrillion CPS, Initial Price: 6.630 Septillion Smuggler Upgrades Bigger Bags V1: 200 Septillion Cookies Golden Smuggler: 170,000 Rainbow Cookies Telescope: +50 Quadrillion CPS, Initial Price: 99.449 Septillion Telescope Upgrades Bigger Lens V1: 1 Octillion Cookies Golden Telescope: 180,000 Rainbow Cookies Laboratory: +250 Quadrillion CPS, Initial Price: 1.740 Octillion Laboratory Upgrades V1: ??? Cookies Golden Laboratory: 190,000 Rainbow Cookies Tornado: +1.4 Quintillion CPS, Initial Price: 15.580 Octillion Tornado Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Tornado: 200,000 Rainbow Cookies Oxygenator: +6.5 Quintillion CPS, Initial Price: 223.76 Octillion Oxygenator Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Oxygenator: 210,000 Rainbow Cookies Tier 6 Structures Growth Ray: +19.999 Quintillion Cps, Initial price: 4.164 Nonillion Growth Ray Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Growth Ray: 220,000 Rainbow Cookies Splitter: +199.99 Quintillion Cps, Initial price: 82.466 Nonillion Splitter Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden Splitter: 240,000 Rainbow Cookies Teleporter: +1.599 Sextillion Cps, Intial price: 1.416 Decillion Teleporter Upgrades Flux Field V1: ??? Cookies Golden Teleporter: 260,00 Rainbow Cookies 4D Printer: +14.999 Sextillion Cps, Intial price: 27.488 Decillion 4D Printer Upgrades ??? V1: ??? Cookies Golden 4D Printer: 280,000 Rainbow Cookies Magic Factory: +132.99 Sextillion Cps, Initial price: 491.47 Decillion Magic Factory Upgrades Magically Delicious Cookies V1: 199.99 Undecillion Cookies Golden Magic Factory:﻿ 300,000 Rainbow Cookies Tier 7 Structures Price Increases For each structure, the price is 1.13 times the cost of the last structure, rounded to the nearest whole number. For the first upgrade for each structure (e.g. Large Press is the first upgrade for Cookie Press, Rolling Pins is the first upgrade for Bakers, etc.) the price for each upgrade is 1.5 times as much as the last one, again rounded to the nearest whole number. Upgrade Bonuses Each level of the first upgrade for each structure boosts the CPS for that structure by 30%. For example, four levels of that upgrade would boost the CPS by +120%. Each golden structure increases the base CPS of all of those structures by 1% for each of those structures owned. However, you can only buy one golden structure for each structure. Other Boosts CPS earned from structures can be increased through: Super Structures, milk, cupcakes, bakery boosts, the Sunday special boost (which gives 2x cookies), and cookie boosts. Also, if you get a certain number of structures of the same tier, those structures can get a CPS boost. Note: These CPS Boosts are cumulative. Category:Structures